Sinister
by Marka.Carbondale
Summary: [RoyEd]Edward loves Roy, and Edward's known for years. When Roy figures it out, will he be able to handle it? Or will Edward have to do something... 'extrememly drastic.' Just... don't... don't read it...
1. Edward's POV: 'Sinister'

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own Fullmetal, because if I did, it would be Flame Alchemist.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Spending all that time with her, I finally gave up on her. She was beautiful, and she was so nice, but I couldn't be with her. Why?

There was someone else.

So I, Edward Elric, broke up with Melissa on our tenth date, saying the usual line, "It's not you, it's me."

But it was really him.

I eyed him in the hall, looking for a hint, but of course, he showed nothing.

Who was he?

Roy Mustang. Colonel Roy Mustang. He caught my eye, but unfortunately I never caught his.

One day upon walking into his office to turn in some mindlessly filled in report, I opened the door, to realize that he wasn't inside. I sat on the soft couch. "I'll just wait," I said aloud.

I didn't realize how tired I was until about the fifth minute of sitting on the couch. I yawned and stretched, leaving the reports on the table. I lay down on the couch, "Just a bit. I'm just going to lay here"

I began to close my eyes. "Just resting my eyes, I'm not going to sleep. I'm not going to sleep. I'm not go—"

My eyes opened to see the Colonel looking down at me; I sat up steadfast, and gave him the usual evil eye.

"What, I was tired." I picked up the papers on the table and thrust them into his chest, walking away quickly. He grabbed my shoulder and chills ran down my back, turning to him, there was a long silence before either of us said anything. The hand was still on my shoulder, I didn't want him to let me go. I looked into his eyes; they weren't mad, or hard, like he was sad. They were soft and caring. I thought, _This is the moment._

Wrong. The meanness came back into his eyes and he said to me, "Are these completely done?"

"Uh…" I stuttered, this wasn't what he was supposed to say, "Yee—yeah…"

I stood there with his hand still gripping my shoulder, it almost hurt now, but it was a good kind of hurt. He pulled it back away and turned from me. I dashed out of there as fast as I could, and I don't even know why. I wanted to stay there, but why? He would just shoot me down.

Later that week, I noticed several things. No girlfriends, dates, or random making out in the corner from Roy. No hitting on Riza, well, that hadn't happened since he had a gun pulled out on him, but it's still Roy. He didn't seem to talk about ladies at all.

I was walking down the Central hall, with nothing to do, glancing at my pocket watch. Almost time to go home, where it was lonely, except for the random pop in from Winry and Al, who were just annoying these days. I stopped in front of the staff lounge room, where I had planned to grab something to drink, when I heard them talking about Roy. It was always good to get something about him that I could beat myself up over.

"…so, have you heard about Roy's new love?"

"Is this all you guys have time for?" It was Riza.

I put my ear up to the door, hoping that I wouldn't be spotted.

"…so who is it, Havoc?" Hughes sounded especially excited.

"Well, I don't know for sure," Havoc lowered his voice, "but I think it's," his voice lowered even more so I could heard the name.

Soon everyone in there, including Riza said, "REALLY? NO WAY? HIM?"

That especially excited me. That _him._ That could mean, me. Or someone else that was a guy. Anyhow, I had a chance, maybe. Like, a five percent chance. But, it was still a chance.

Sometime between the time that I heard the "him", and the time that I realized what it meant, a smile had grown onto my face. I decided then and there that today was the day. I would confess my love to him.

I later decided a better way to do it. I was going to make him confess his to me. I was going to _seduce_ Roy Mustang.

I decided on the day to do it. I was so ready for it. I was going to enter his office on the day through a side door, one usually never used. I made sure that the hinges were well oiled so that when I opened the door, it wouldn't squeak at all.

I approached the door and took a deep breath. _You can do this, Elric._ I put on my best sinister smile and slammed the door open as I had done so many times in my mind. I watched Roy jump and then stare at me. I eyed him, trying to be sexy. I could tell it wasn't working, because his left eyebrow arched. I ditched the plan of trying to be sexy and just winged it.

I approached his desk slowly, and he didn't say anything. He stared down at his work, and I could see his face becoming pink-ish. I came upon his desk and he said, "Is there a reason you're here, Fullmetal?" His voice was shaky and I could tell he was nervous, and that my plan was working.

"Oh, no," I said, making my voice a whisper as I moved my face towards his, "I just wanted to drop in."

I could see the drops of sweat forming on his forehead, and I moved in even closer. "What's wrong, Roy?" I whispered into his ear sharply, "Nervous?"

This time, he didn't respond. He just stared down, completely frozen.

"What's wrong, Roy?" I had my lips almost touching his ear, "Do you like me?"

His neck snapped up and his face was suddenly in mine, and he said, "Yes." His rough lips were suddenly forced onto mine, causing me to stumble back only slightly, still in mid-kiss.

Roy broke off of me and grabbed my shoulders, looking down at me, I was still stunned.

"Yes, Elric," He stared into my eyes, "I like you. A lot. I love your hair, your eyes, _you._"

He turned from me and I touched his shoulder, causing him to turn around. I changed my sinister voice, making it softer. "Good." This is what I had been waiting for, "because I like you, too. I like you a lot."

I stood on tip toe and kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back, but suddenly, he pulled back, like he had suddenly realized something. He stumbled back, losing his balance and falling over.

"Roy?"

"J-just forget that…" he stuttered, "I-I was lying."

He got up and ran out of the room, leaving me there, thinking, "What the hell just happened?"

---


	2. Roy's POV: 'FULLMETAL'

**Roy's Point Of View**

It was so strange. She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever been with. Her hair was soft and her eyes were deep, but I could never keep my mind on her. It would always drift to someone else. Who it was, I didn't know, but I was determined to find them. When she invited me in to her house for 'coffee', I refused.

So it really didn't come as a surprise when she called me the next day during work and told me that it was over. I wasn't that affected, though.

I was also really strange that Elric was staring at me in the halls. When it became apparent that he wanted my attention, I made sure to ignore him. It was so great to see him get all riled up.

But he never did.

He would just walk off, as though he was disappointed.

This was what really disturbed me.

He also made an attempt at coming to my office as much as possible. That was weird. He would just show up unannounced, to deliver information that he had either already told me, or that had no importance whatsoever.

There was this one day where I went into my office, late of course, to have a meeting with who else but the Fullmetal Alchemist. I looked around and spotted him lying on the couch, asleep. He looked kind of cute when he wasn't pissed at me.

I shook my head. That was _not_ a good thought.

I stared down at him as he awoke, and upon seeing me, he sat up fast.

"What," he collected the papers on the coffee table, "I was tired." He thrust them into my chest, causing me to step back a little. As he began to run out, I grabbed his shoulder, not even knowing why. I looked down at him, not even knowing what I was feeling, but all I knew was that I wasn't mad at him, or annoyed with him, or even teasing him. It was something else. He looked at me longingly, and I realized that this was very awkward so I gave him a mean stare again and said the first thing on my mind.

"Are these completely finished?"

He stammered out a, "Y-yeah."

He stood there in my grip for a while before I pulled my hand off of him and he darted out of there like there was no tomorrow.

A few hours later, I began thinking; _did Fullmetal have a crush on me?_

But of course, I brushed this thought away, he was a man, and I was too.

Soon after this, though, details came to the mysterious girl that was always in my thoughts.

Blonde hair. Riza, maybe? No. The girl was too short. Winry?

I brushed that thought away. I mean, it's _Winry_ after all.

I went over the thoughts.

Golden hair…

Short…

…

"FULLMETAL!"

Let's just say I panicked. I peered out the crack in the door, hoping that there was no one looking. I saw no one coming down either hall, so I did what any normal man in my situation would have done.

I slammed my head on the wall several times.

"WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU. ROY?"

After several minutes of freaking out I came to my senses. This wasn't as bad as it seemed. I sat at my desk and decided that this would be my secret.

Over the next few weeks, Fullmetal continued to eye me in the halls, and I tried my best to ignore him. It wasn't as easy as before.

…and then there was this one day, when the worst happened.

I was actually working in my office when I heard a snicker behind my side door. I looked up slightly, wondering who in hell would be there, since that door was virtually unused. I went back to work soon after and was interrupted by the door slamming open.

With my luck, who would be there but Edward Elric? I expected him to yell something, but he had a weird look on his face, so I gave him a questionable look. He began to slowly approach me, and I looked down at my work, hoping he would decide to suddenly leave.

No. He actually did the exact opposite. Of course, I asked, "Is there a reason you're here, Fullmetal?" My voice was giving away that I was nervous.

"Oh, no," He whispered, getting all the closer to me, making me really nervous, "I just wanted to drop in."

I could feel drops of sweat slowly form on my forehead, "What's wrong, Roy?" He whispered into my ear sharply, "Nervous?"

This time, I didn't respond. I didn't want to screw up.

"What's wrong, Roy?" I could feel his breath on my ear, "Do you like me?"

That was it. I could stand it anymore. I turned my face to his and said, "Yes." Then, I leaned far too forward and our lips touched. The surprised look on his face was the same as the one I felt in my head. Instead of puling back, though, I pushed in farther. Was this what I really wanted?

I broke off and grabbed his shoulders. "Yes, Elric," I couldn't believe what was happening, "I like you. A lot. I love your hair, your eyes, _you._"

"Good," He said, with a soft look in his eyes, "'Cause I like you a lot, too." He leaned up and kissed me. I realized halfway through what had just happened and I pushed him away. I stumbled back so much that I fell over and as I got up, I managed to get out, "Forget what I said," I backed out of the room, "I was lying."

I ran out of the building as fast as I could.


	3. Edward's POV : 'Something Drastic'

**Edward's Point Of View**

Walking through the hallway days later, I was still in a daze about what had happened with Roy. I actually hadn't seen him since, like he was avoiding me or something. That look in his eyes really had bothered me. It was like…fear. Like something he had done, something _we_ had done, had completely frightened him.

I licked my lips. The taste of he lingered there. I knew he wasn't lying when he had told me he liked me. What was I kidding with this _like_ stuff? He loved me, and I had seen it in those eyes, felt it in that rough, but loving, kiss he had forced upon me. I could sense it all over and around him as he sweated. I had affirmed that I wasn't the only one with feeling for the other.

My ears caught the familiar voice of a certain raven haired Taisa. I took off running, I had caught him out of his sanctuary of a locked office and I wasn't about to let him go. Havoc was away from him when I reached the corner at which he stood. I grabbed his sleeve and he turned to me with gloved fingers, ready to snap. He saw my face and sighed, pulling away from my gasp.

"I can't talk to you right now," he started to turn down an eastern hallway, "I have a lot of work to do."

I grabbed his arm in an unbreakable automail grip, making sure he wouldn't get away. "Bullshit."

"What?"

"I said, Bullshit." I pulled his arm aggressively into my small, insignificant office, (which, according to the Taisa himself, was suitable), and announced, "I have to talk to you."

He sat on my desk and put that, 'I'm better than you', look on his face that made me really believe it and I was just dazed up until he said something.

"Are you just going to gawk or were you going to say something?"

I straightened myself up, slightly embarrassed, and simply said, "I know you weren't lying.

There was that look again, the fear. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Why are you scared?" I let go of him arm, realizing that he was still in my grasp, "What is it that you're afraid of?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He reached for the door, so I tripped him, and he fell to the ground. I walked around him as he began to sit up. Clapping my hands together, I replaced the door leading to the hallway with a wall. It was time to stop beating around the bush, I had to get serious. He sat up and rubbed his head, looking at the wall. His eyes went wide.

"Wha-what did you do to the door?" He jumped to his feet and looked down at me, reminding me of my lack of height. I grabbed his blue collar.

"Listen," I pulled him down, "If you were lying, then why did you kiss me?"

He was stammering, not getting out any words that I could understand. His face was perspiring like nothing I'd ever seen.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I let go of his collar, causing him to stumble back slightly. "What's so uncomfortable and unsettling about this?" I sighed; it seemed weird that I was being so mature. "I've seen you go to bed and put your hands all over girls you hardly knew. You've known me for years, what's wrong with just a simple date?"

"Because you're no girl!" He blurted out the obvious confession, causing me to subconsciously smirk a, 'I won' smile.

"What should that make a difference?"

He shot a look that clearly said, "Are you _crazy_!"

I sighed, thinking over this predicament.

"Let me get this straight, just so I know." I pointed to myself, "You _like_ **_me,_** right?"

There was a long pause, followed by a slight nod"

"Alright, I'm gonna do something extremely drastic," I said, then mumbling under my breath, "ever for _me_," I couldn't believe what I was about to suggest, "What if no one knew I was a guy?"

"Huh?"

"What if I…" I could feel myself turning red, "What if I," I breathed in real deep, thinking, _well, here we go,_ "What if I disguised myself as a girl."

I could hear his jaw drop. "You would do that for me?"

"I would do _anything_," I lowered my voice, "even _this,_" redder and redder, "to be with you." I looked up at him. "I love you, Taisa."

(Excuse me for my interrupting, but AWWWWWWWWW!)

The silence the followed those four words was unbearable. While I waited for him to say something, I went over was I was saying I would do, finally affirming that it was worth it. After the long wait, I finally said something.

"So, Taisa," I started to bat my eyelashes, something I had _never_ done, "Will you do it…_please?_"

He smiled at me so sweetly and sincerely, something I had _never_ seen before, _ever_. "Yeah."

I think that I'd _never_ smiled so big.

Oh well, _never_ say _never_.


	4. Roy's POV: Strawberries and Champange

**Roy's Point of View**

So I was going on a date with Edward – no wait, it was Janet now. I don't know why he had chosen that name, he just had.

I arrived at his apartment at seven and knocked on the door, hearing a slightly high pitched Edward scream, "Come in, it's unlocked."

I walked into the apartment, noticing that his barthroom door was closed. Assuming that he was in there, I walked around the apartment, studying things around it. My eyes caught a box with the cover written over on tape with marker. It said, "Edward's Precious Stuff" in his horrible scribble that he called handwriting. I glanced around the room nonchalantly to make sure he wasn't standing in behind me. I opened the box and inside was about sixty hair ties. I shut the box and sighed. What a _weirdo._

"I'm ready!" The new Janet steeped out and appeared in the door way, and let me said, _she looked good_.

Edward had dyed his blonde hair into a mixed highlighted blonde/brown when he pulled back into a bun in the back, letting two messy strands swing in the front. He had made up his face and he looked like Janet, hell her looked _better_ than Janet. (I don't even wanna know where he got make up…-­-). He was wearing a deep pink long sleeve hoodie that was cut off a few inches above his waist. He was also wearing a loose black miniskirt that was blowing a bit. There was a pair of above the knee high socks covering his leg and automail. On his feet were a pair of low black heels. His bright red lips were vurved into a sinister smile.

Janet was_ hot_.

"You look…" what was the word, "…amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself." That voice. How long had he been practicing—wait, I didn't even wanna know.

"Well," He hooked himself onto my arm, pressing himself against me like any girlfriend would do, "Let's go." I looked down into those golden eyes and smile, leading him out of the room. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

Walking down the street into the bright moonlight, I could tell that Edward was thrilled. He glanced at me often. I couldn't help but wonder why he _wouldn't_ be thrilled. He had told me he loved me, so what more could he want. I mumbled under my breath, "I'm too hot to handle, anyway," self assuredly. Edward's automail hand was showing, but it was so common that I didn't think it really mattered.

We arrived at the restaurant and I didn't even have to tell the hostess my name, she greeted me with a smile. "Welcome back, Mustang Taisa," She glanced at Edward, "You're dates just continued to get prettier."

I glanced at Edward, and his face was dusted by a soft pink blush. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer to me. "I think she's my prettiest date yet," I announced, avoiding the word _girl._

She brought me to my usual table by the window overlooking the moonlit lake. Edward was staring out it in a dazed blush. "How beautiful," he smiled and turned to me, "and romantic."

I pulled out his chair, letting him sit down and pushed him back, a routine as familiar to me as writing my name.I took my seat and looked at him. He _was _great. He lay his hands on the table while looked out the window, so I reached across and grabbed him, and he smiled at me.

"ROY-SAN!" I looked up to see an all too familiar face smiling at me. Hughes waved at me as Gracia followed behind. He approached the table at looked at Edward, then back at me.

"Pretty new date, Roy, but you need to stick with one," he grinned at me, "Make this one her!" I stamped on his foot as Edward's face turned pinker. Hughes turned from me with a _pshaw,_ and looked at Edward. "What's my friend's stunning new date's name?"

Edward turned a little darker and used that perfect voice to say in an obviously shy voice, "Um, Janet."

"Ah, a stunning name to match a stunning girl," he turned to me, "Who woulda' thought, us going to the same place."

"Maes," I growled, "You _know_ this is my favorite restaurant and you _know_ that I had a date tonight."

"Ah…" he waved a hand at me as he began to walk away, "…whatever." I caught his wink that he threw at Edward, whose face was on fire. I grabbed back his hands, going back into date mode.

"You handled that well," I used the name delicately, as though it would break, "_Janet._"

He grinned at me, as the blush began to go away. Obviously, he was more comfortable around me than other people. "Thanks, _Taisa._" He said it in such a way that it was almost, dare I say, _sexy._

After the dinner the waitress approached us, and Edward was a little dazed from the Champagne that I had given him –uh oh, an underage—and she never minded it.

"Usual dessert of cheesecake, sir?"

"No," I smirked, taping my fingers out in a row, "Tonight's special."

"Oh," she had a slightly stunned face, but seemed to know what I was talking about and walked away.

"What does that mean, Taisa?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

The waitress reproached the table with a small platter of about ten red strawberries on it. "Which champagne would you prefer, sir?"

I saw the look on Edward's face and kept myself from laughing the best I could, "The most expensive you've got, Jeanne."

"Oh, of course sir!" She darted off, she knew who she was dealing with tonight. Coming back with a fresh bottle, she poured the glasses quickly and darted off, she knew what 'Tonight's special,' meant. Fortunately, Edward did _not._

I informed him to close his eyes and was suddenly glad about how small the table was. I dipped the strawberry in the champagne and placed it halfway in my mouth. I leaned forward and kissed him, causing his eyes to shoot open. Of course there was nothing he could do but enjoy the strawberry, but I seriously doubt that was the only thing he was enjoying.

After swallowing, he stared into my eyes. "Where do you get these things, Taisa?" I looked at him like it was no big deal, "I'm experienced, Janet."

He looked longingly into my eyes and then I fell into them. It wasn't until he announced sternly, "More!" that I came back to reality. I did the same routine again and this time he leaned in and kissed me aggressively, causing me to almost choke on the strawberry. His highlighted hair was in my face and I bit down on the strawberry, soon, though it was gone, he had sucked it into his mouth and I pulled away.

"Hey!" I said jokingly, "That was _mine_!"

"That's funny," he said, wiping his mouth daintily with his napkin. "I'm pretty sure that it's going down _my_ throat."

"Why you!" I wrapped my hand around my neck and kissed a strawberry-less kiss. He smiled into it and leaned forward.

His face was flustered with a lovey-dovey sort of way. I mussed his hair. He slipped a strawberry into my mouth.

"There," he said, charmingly, "Now we're even."

I swallowed and kissed him again.

I had promised him that night that I would walk him home. He stole my jacket, which was large for him, and had wrapped it around him. I had him all close to me with my hand around his waist. He was having some trouble walking. He was clearly tipsy.

For once, this _was _a good thing.


	5. Edward's POV: Ramen

**Edward's Point of View**

I was tired of being the sub in this relationship. Hadn't _I_ been the one that proposed all this stuff? Yeah, I had. Roy was probably shivering in his boots about being caught with a guy. Ah, whatever. I love being with him, but it was time for me to take control again.

We reached my apartment and as he began to tell me goodnight, I asked, "How about some coffee?"

Yeah, we both knew what _that_ meant.

He was _so _not ready for this. He was jittery. Well, who wouldn't be? It was practically his first time, but I hadn't_ actually_ suggested _anything _yet.

Yet.

I poured him a cup and he looked stunned around my kitchen.

"So, Edward, you actually _use_ this stuff?" He was pointing out pots and pans and other various appliances.

"Um, dur…" I rolled my eyes at him as he picked up his cup.

"Why?"

"Um, so I can _eat_." I said it in matter-of-factly way and he just looked through all my cupboards.

"What do you eat, Taisa? _Ramen_?" I teased, sure that he cooked something.

"Uh, Yeah." He was looking through my fridge and pulling out all sorts of things.

"Well, then I'll have to make you breakfast sometime."

There it was. Another suggestion. He obviously caught it and said, "Yeah…sure."

"Be right back, I _have_ to get this crap off my face."

I shuffled into my bathroom and scrubbed at my face, making all the gross make-up slide off my face. Why in the hell did I ever let Winry convince me to put on? Well, I suppose it worked and that's all that matters. I opened the towel closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I needed to get this skirt off. I stripped them off and slipped into the more familiar clothes.

I came back into the room and took my hair down, walking to my precious cigar box and throwing the hair tie in there. I ran my hands through the hair to make it flatter.

"I think I like these highlights. I'm gonna keep 'em."

He smiled and said, "Back to normal, eh?"

"Ugh, please, _never _make me wear a skirt again."

"Never say never, Fullmetal." He wagged a finger at me, making chills run down my spine.

"Heh heh," I laughed sarcastically.

There was a long pause. Neither of us knew what to say next. A wrong move could totally screw the night up and guarantee an awkward office moment on the next meeting.

"Hey, Edo, why don't you show me your room?"

My heart jumped; my hero. "Sure," I said, trying not to sound too eager.

He followed me to the door of my bedroom and walked in before me.

"Nice," he looked through my things and I followed him. _What next?_ I grabbed him arm, causing him to whip around. "What?"

"Oh…" I trailed off, trying to think of something, "Nothing."

He kissed my forehead and that's when I decided. That's it, no more messing around. His back was facing my bed and I pushed him down on it.

"Wha-what are you doing!"

"Shut up." I pulled the T-shirt off and laid on top of him, unbuttoning his polo. As I did so, I realized. This was gonna be one _helluva_ night.


	6. SUPER DUPER READER BONUS

SUPER BONUS  
**Winry's Point of View**

"**I'm gonna make you a…girl?"**

I was sitting in my house in Central when I heard footsteps. Assuming that it was Edward, I walked to the door and unlocked it, unleashing him to dart inside, nearly knocking me over.

"What is it!" I threw a wrench at him to slow him down. He grabbed his head in pain and then sat on the couch, taking a breath.

"Alright, before I freak you out," he said, a smile forming on his face, "I have to tell you about the best news in the world!"

"What!" Though I had a pretty good idea about what it was.

"He agreed," the smile grew larger. "ROY MUSTANG IS GOING ON A DATE WITH ME, EDWARD ELRIC!"

"Are. You. Serious?" This was weird. Ladies man Mustang Taisa was going on a date with…_Edward_? There had to be…

"…A catch." He stood up and walked to the window, staring out it. How had I known?

"What is it?" Wondering what it could possibly be, I _had_ to ask.

"I, uh," he stuttered, "have to disguise myself," he lowered his voice, "er…as a girl."

There was a long, unsettling silence after this. Eventually I broke this with a loud sigh. "So you came to me?" I stood up and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to spin around. "Don't worry," I smiled at him, "No one will know it's you."

He simpered at me again. "Thanks, Winry."

He didn't get the concept of makeup. It was something that he didn't wanna do. The skirt was a problem, too. He really didn't like it…_at ALL_.

We had to work on his voice, too. That he was good at. He had it down in twenty minutes.

When I let him go, he was all back to normal, except for his hair, which I had helped him to dye, _without_ alchemy. I promised _not_ to tell Alphonse about the whole skirt think.

I really hope he didn't screw up.


	7. Edward's POV: 'Short'

**Edward's Point of View**

Laying on top ok him an hour later, I could tell he was stunned, just as I was getting to sleep, he spoke.

"Wow," I looked at him; his eyes were tired, but wide. "How…where…when did…"  
"O

"I'm experienced, Taisa," I mocked, "You're not the only one who knows about dating."

It was just minutes later that his breathing slowed and steadied. I soon fell asleep as well.


	8. Roy's POV: 'Pancakes'

Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because 1. I can't draw and 2. I am not as cool as Hiromu.

_YES! I DID FINALLY UPDATE! AREN'T YOU JUST EXCITED?_

**Roy's Point of View**

I awoke to find the sun beaming in, and for a moment, I had no idea where I was. Then, last night hit me in the face.

Whoa. Yeah.

I sat up in the bed, taking in the night. I couldn't believe what had happened. I rubbed my head and searched for my clothes, only coming across my pants and jacket. I slipped them on and thought, "Where could my shirt have gone?"

I walked down the hallway, buttoning my jacket up in the cool morning air. _Had Edward ever heard of turning on the heat?_

It was in the kitchen where I discovered where my shirt had gone to. Edward had pulled it on over his boxers and was proceeding to make me breakfast. He spun around at me and smiled, "Good morning, sunshine."

I grinned and pointed at him, "That's my shirt."

"Hmm, that's funny," he turned around and continued stirring whatever it was he was making, "I think _I'm_ the one wearing it."

"I don't think that justifies it, Edo."

"Shut up." He grabbed my neck and pulled me down to him, locking his lips on mine. "Your lips are much better at that."

I smiled at him and sat down at his table. Studying my surroundings, I discovered that the young Fullmetal Alchemist was a tidy person, far tidier that I would ever be. He had a nice place to live in, too. I guess he didn't waste his money. He set a plate in front of me, filled with all sorts of breakfast foods.

"Eat," he said demandingly, "You eat nothing but shit."

I smiled at him as I stuck a fork into a pancake, ripping a piece from the rest. I studied it and then jested, "Hm…should I trust the food that comes from a shrimp? I don't think shrimp are supposed to cook, I think that they're supposed to _be_ cooked."

He smacked me and I grinned larger as he began to scream. "I MAKE YOU BREAKFAST AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS MAKE FUN OF HOW TALL I AM AND HOW I CAN'T COOK? EAT THE FUCKING PANCAKE YOU BASTARD!"

I felt the smile grew as another insult bubbled up. "Oh, don't worry Fullmetal," his eye twitched slightly, "I'm not making fun of how _tall _you are, I'm making fun of how _short _you are."

"GODDAMNIT MUSTANG IS THIS THE THANKS I GET FOR LAST NIGHT?"

It was my turn to blush and his turn to smirk. "Hah!" He put his fists on his hips and looked down on me. "I win."

There wasn't anything I could say to win, so I shoved the cake into my mouth. "Whoa…" I chewed. This was amazing. Where did he learn to cook like this?

"This is what I do at night. Didn't ya' hear," he smiled at me, "alchemy was born in the kitchen."

I took another bite and he sat down to his own plate. "I have to admit, Fullmetal," I smirked again, here came a rant, I could see it coming a mile away, "These pancakes are good," he smiled, how naïve, "_for a midget._"

He stood up, nearly knocking the table over, "MUSTANG I OUTTA STRANGLE YOU! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T MAKE PANCAKES IN RISK OF FALLING THE BATTER?" He calmed down after a few minutes. "Anyway, you just _slept_ with that midget." He grinned, cue me blushing. He took a bite of bacon and sat back down. He eyed my arms and I looked at him questioningly, one eyebrow raising above the other.

"Why are you wearing that jacket?"

I put one finger up. "One, Edward, it is _freezing_ in here." I said, shivering a bit at the word and lifting a second finger, "Two, its common decency, I'm not gonna eat shirtless, I'm too irresistible, you wouldn't be able to contain yourself."

"Get over yourself," he grabbed a grape off his plate and stuck it into his mouth. "You know it's _you_ that couldn't contain yourself over _me._" Edward swallowed the grape and looked at me, "I'm too sexy."

I snickered. "Right…"

He looked up at me and took my plate. "Take that back, or no food."

"Take _what_ back?"

"That."

I sighed; I was definitely not going to win this one. "Edward, you're awesomely sexy."

He pushed the plate back to me and smiled. He won again. "You're on a losing streak today, Taisa, maybe you should stay home from work."

I stood up and glanced at the clock. "SHIT!" I grabbed my head and Edward continued to sit calmly.

"Sit down, Roy."

"I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!" I ran into the bedroom and searched for my shoes, "HAWKEYE IS GONNA KILL ME—"

Edward walked into the hallway as I tried to make my way for the door. "Shut up, Taisa, it's Friday, you don't go in 'till one."

"Oh, right…wait!" I walked up to him and looked down on him, "How did you know that?"

"I'm awesomely sexy, remember?"

I chuckled and he kissed me.


	9. Edward's POV: Small Packages

Disclaimer:  
Audience: Cho, do you own Fullmetal Alchemist

Cho: -stares at television while playing video game- Huh? No.

_Yes, I know! Another update! I'm in the writing mood though, so there!_

**Edward's Point of View**

At noon, I waved from my doorstep at him as he left. I was back in my clothes and had given him his shirt back. I stretched and walked inside, shutting the door behind me. What a night. I glanced at the kitchen and shuddered at the mess. What fun it would be to clean that. I probably should get a start on that, but later. I needed to do a few other things.

I shoved the sheets into the washing machine. I was not going to sleep on those tonight in their current condition. I went into the kitchen after finally getting the bedroom back in order. I think, no wait, I _know_ it's never been that messy…oh well. I finished up the dishes and got the place back into order and then did an inventory. Going to the market seemed to be all too unavoidable today. I stripped the list from its pack where it laid and threw on a jacket to shield me from the harsh fall winds and pulled my bike from the closet. This was going to be a long afternoon.

I raced down the sidewalk, and as I suspected, the air was as chilly as ever, I could feel my automail contracting from the cool air and shivered, pulling the hood over my head. I reached the square in a matter of minutes and walked my bike to the nearest stand, unaware of what I was going to possibly find on a cold day such as this. I was surprised to find just as many merchants there as ever, but not as many consumers. My lucky day. I smirked, knowing that prices would be lower and that would mean more sweets to fill my cabinets.

I smelled a familiar scent and stopped in front of a stand. A strawberry stand, to be exact. I counted my money, and discovered that I would have enough for some. Maybe I could show that bastard Mustang that I had more experience than him. At this thought, I quickly bought a pound of strawberries, not sure as to how they were growing them in the midst of autumn. I finished up my shopping and put the bags in my front and back baskets, heading for home.

I stopped in front of a clothes store and looked inside. I felt my pocket. I spotted that shirt again. Still there. I had been working hard, hadn't I? Yeah, I had. I locked my bike up and walked inside. I loved this store more than anything, but it was so damn expensive that I had only a few shirts and a select pair of pants from there. I ran my hands over the red long sleeve shirt. It had soft fabric and the design on the front was amazing. It wasn't like I wore enough red. Maybe I should get a black one. Or a yellow one. This was all too confusing so I just grabbed the red one, checking the price tag.

"1500 sens!"

I sighed and decided I deserved it. I purchased it and put it in my basket upon reaching the outdoors. I made sure it was folded carefully and raced home.

Upon reaching my front door of my apartment building, (and _somehow_ getting that bike up the stairs), I found a note on my door and a basket sitting at my feet. I tore the yellow paper off of the door and found Winry's curvy handwriting on it. "What're you doing today?" It read, "I want to see you, so call me whenever you get home."

I picked up the basket, it was from Roy. There was a card attached, and in his next-to-unreadable scrawl, read, "Food for Shrimp." I growled and crumpled it up, shoving it into my pocket. I put my bike inside the kitchen and unloaded all the groceries, removing the shirt and laying it over the chair. I shoved my bike into the closet and shut it leaning up against it. I studied the basket that that bastard had left for me and discovered a bottle of champagne and, what else, strawberries. I sighed and shoved the basket in the fridge. What the hell did he think I was gonna do with champagne? I'm too young to drink. Maybe I could use it for cooking.

I picked up the phone and dialed Winry's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Rockbell Engineering."

"Hello, Winry, dear."

"Edward! I'm coming over, _right_ now."

"But…what about your sho—"

Dial tone. I guess it didn't matter. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit into it. In a matter of minutes, a knock came to my door and I yelled, "Come in, it's open!"

The door burst open and a slightly frazzled Winry walked in. "So," she looked at me hopingly, I was trying my best to suppress the information about last night, "How did it go?"

"Here's a better question, Winry," I put the apple down and walked to her, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Ah, it's slow today, so I closed up, this is more important."

I sighed and motioned for her to sit down. I grabbed the apple cider and poured her a glass. "Well, it went perfectly."

"_Perfectly?_" She eyed me, taking a sip of the orange drink, "So did you—"

"Yeah." I smirked, "We did."

She cringed, "Mustang, eh?"

I nodded. "What, do you not approve?" I wagged a finger at her, "I'm the oldest here, so I think that those motherly instincts should be left for Alphonse."

"Why would I mother Alphonse?" She held up a finger and I gasped. "I mean, he's my fiancée."

"You…what?"

"He proposed last night!" She was giddy and her smile was overflowing.

"Oh my…god…CONGRADULATIONS!"

She smiled and said, "You're not mad?"

"Um, Winry, why would I be mad?"

"Well, I mean, us being younger and getting married first?"

"Winry, I _just_ found a boyfriend. I don't think I'll be gettin' married anytime soon." I sat back, "Besides, he's too ashamed."

"WHAT!" She stood up from the chair and growled. "Oh, no." She walked for the phone and I realized what was going on. I stood up and chased after her, "This is not going to—"

"Winry, you can _not_ tell him." I grabbed her arm and sat her down, "He'll know I told you and then get pissed."

"Why?" She questioned, looking completely confused, "I mean what's the big deal?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I asked him the same question."

"Well, Edward, I'm sure you don't want to dress like a girl every time you want to go out."

"No, but if it makes him happy…"

"Edward, it shouldn't be about making _him _happy, it should be about you guys making _each other_ happy."

"I know, but I'm afraid that if I do that he'll get pissed."

"You need to be happy, Edward."

I smiled at her, "I'll be happy as long as I'm with him."

"Well," she reached out a hand and put a finger under my chin, "That's not enough."

She stood up and walked for the door.

"So," I stopped her, "When's the wedding?"

She turned to me and smiled, "January 10th." She put that motherly look on her face that I had always loved anyway, "You're his best man."

I nodded and she left.

I guess today wasn't as bad as I thought. I went into my bedroom, I was gonna surprise Roy, since he decided to get me.


	10. Roy POV: 'Choice'

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal, I'd be a lot cooler than I am now.

**Roy's Point of View**

I tapped my pencil on my desk, glad to be rid of Hawkeye for a few minutes while she fetched me come copies. I pushed my swivel chair back and forth across the wooden floor, not caring that it was scratching it severely.

As if to break my boredness, I heard fast paced feet approaching my door. I spun my chair around and faced the window, to make it look as though I was deep in though and obviously busy.

"Taisa!" It was Havoc. I turned the chair around and he was saluting to me.

"What is it," I stood up and walked to him, motioning for him to put down his hand.

"There's, uh, someone here to see you." He stuttered, "A real…knock out."

"What?"

"There's a girl here to—"

"I know, I know," I put my hand to my forehead, trying to think of any woman that would be seeing me now. "Did she give her name?"

"No, sir. She's on her way down here."

"Well…" I pulled out a comb from my pocket, "I can always use a little flirting,"

Havoc groaned, "Don't you have a girlfriend, sir?"

"Yeah," I _guess_ you could call him that.

Havoc saluted again, and then left the room. I could hear the soft tapping of feet approaching my door. I leaned against my desk nonchalantly and waited for her to open the door. The door creaked open and she walked in.

"Edward?"

"No, Taisa," Janet grinned at me, "It's Janet." He looked into my eyes, "_Remember?_"

I rushed to the door and slammed it closed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Nothin', baby." He pulled out a small box. "Just the _shrimp_ bringin' you some food."

I grinned, I knew what this was all about. Then, coming back to reality and realizing the situation, I glared at him, "You're gonna kill my rep if people find out it's you and _not_ Janet."

His joking face went all mean. "Roy, what the _fuck_ are you talking about?" He grabbed my collar and pulled me down. "Who cares, anyway?"

I pulled away from his grip. "I do."

"So, you're reputation is more important than me?"

He looked all puppy dog into my eyes. "N-no."

"You shouldn't care what people think, Roy-san." He ran a hand through his highlighted hair. "I don't feel like having to wear this junk every time I wanna go out with you. I did it once, no, wait, twice now, to make you happy, but you need to make me happy in return. It _is_ Equivalent Exchange, after all."

"Edo…it's just that…"

"No, it's not." He pulled me back down to him and kissed me. "I want you to think about that. I'd like to go out Friday, _as myself._"

He left the room and opened the door, blowing a kiss at me.

I sat there, stunned.

Later that day, after thinking long and hard about it, I came to my decision.


	11. Edward's POV: 'Decision'

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Fullmetal Alchemist? Well…you can't see me but…SHUTUPSFOPAIEHGPOAEHN

_OOC: Ok, I know this isn't my best, but I'm in a really tired state. If I come up with something better, I'll write it and replace this, but don't count on it. x.o _

**Edward's Point of View**

I sat up from under the coffee table. How the _hell_ did it get so messy in this apartment? I wiped my forehead and glanced at my arm. Ew. It was covered in dust. I sighed and pushed the coffee table foreword. Time to vacuum.

I fetched the vacuum and ran it over the carpet, pushing the table back into place, I studied my work. Clean…finally.

I put the vacuum back in the closet and caught a look of myself in a hallway mirror. I was gross…covered in dust and dirt. I began to go to the bathroom to shower when a knock came to my door. I raced to get it and who did I see but Roy Mustang?

"Taisa?" I rose an eyebrow at him as he smiled.

"Hiya, shortie."

I smacked him hard in the face, causing him to fall back and onto the floor outside my door. "I'M NOT SHORT DAMNIT!"

"Ow…" He rubbed his head and I slammed the door shut.

"Ed…" He called, voice muffled from the shut door. "I was only kidding, Edo."

I sighed, I guess I had better let him in. I opened the door and as soon as it was wide enough, he grabbed my collar and pulled me up to him. "I'm not ashamed." He kissed me hard and I stunned, so stunned that I never kissed back, so I was just hanging there from his lips, trying to decide what had just happened. Before I could realize, he dropped me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Roy…?" He just stared down for at least five minutes. He dropped to his knees and buried his head in my chest. "Roy, are you okay?"

He lifted his head from my chest and grinned. "Yeah." He choked it out and his eyes were puffy. He put his head back into my chest and I wrapped my hands around his neck, hugging him. Though I knew no tears would ever reach me, I knew he was crying on the inside.

He pulled back from me and grinned, like nothing had just happened. He pulled my hand and said to me in this weird voice, "Edward Elric, would you go on a date with me…" He trailed off and then paused, "…as Edward Elric."

I smiled at him. "Of course, Taisa."


	12. Roy POV: 'Agreed'

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Fullmetal… don't really want to, I'd screw it up.

**Roy's Point of View**

I stared at the door for several minutes, wondering how to go about doing this. Finally, after what must have been 10 minutes, I raised my hand and knocked it against the door; soon, I heard the patter of feet approaching me.  
The door opened and Edward appeared as normal as ever, perhaps a bit _too_ normal. He was wearing a bright – new looking – red shirt and worn blue jeans. He looked up at me and then turned away, walking inside. Chuckling at the rude gesture, I walked inside the familiar suite. He disappeared into the bedroom and I casually sat on a particularly soft love seat.

Soon he appeared back in the hallway and half smiled at me, "So, where're we goin?"

Surprised, I told him, "I thought _you_ were choosing the place…"

He rolled his eyes, cutting me off by doing such, "That's just like you, you lazy ass colonel—"

"How about we just walk," I cut him off before he could continue to berate me.

"Ok, whatever." He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch, running off to the kitchen. Somehow, it seemed, he being a boy with me made him ruder and less loveable. This both intrigued me and disturbed me. He returned with a light jacket and walked to the door, opening the door and holding it open for me.

"Oh," I teased, hoping to help him loosen up, "What a gentlemen."

"Shut up." He blushed a bit, and as I walked by him, I could sear I caught a smile as he shut the door. He walked a few inches a head of me and I caught his shoulders in my grip, pulling him close and leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"Why are you acting all cold all the sudden," I asked, "Nervous?"

"Uh, well…" he stammered, "I didn't know if you wanted anyone to, er, see, um, us."

I gasped; Edward… being CONSIDERATE? I chuckled, but then realized the seriousness of the matter. "Edward," I turned him around, towards me, "I told you, _I'm not ashamed._"

"I know," he pulled away from me, walking towards the railing of the hallway in the apartment complex, facing me, "But you were waiting at my door for ten minutes."

Busted! He was sharp. "Well…" I searched my mind for a clever excuse, but found none, "…okay, you caught me. I'm sorry; I've never done anything like this before, Edward."

He smiled like he was worried or something. "If you're truly unsettled, Roy, then we could go back inside."

He looked so adorable cute when he said this; almost like a girl. I could tell he'd do just about anything to do something with me today, but I also knew he was really looking forward to going somewhere with me. I really wanted to do all I could to make that adorable smile stay.

"No." The look on his face was stunned. "Let's go."

I clasped my hand around his. He blushed and the smile came back, causing me to inevitably smile back. It was amazing how someone who I had been so sure had been my rival now made me feel… feel… feel amazing, in a way I had never felt before.

He started walking ahead of me, causing me to trip a bit. He turned to me, grinning with that sinister smile.

"Just learn to walk there, Roy?" He smiled, showing that he was obviously kidding.

"Come on," I ignored him, "I know a great place we could go."

----

**_Yes_ I'm updating! Aren't you just happy? Yeah, I know you're not, but shut up, 'cause I am. I will start writing _Sinister_ once again, you know why? Because I love writing. Please, though, if you want more frequent updates, visit Hagane no Oneshot-ness. It's got more frequent updates, simply because I write in my drabbles notebook all day, and then come home and type, but with _Sinister_ I type first. Ok. That's all. Thank you for reading, my kind public.**


	13. Edward's POV: 'Ride'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and there's a good chance I never will.**

**Edward's Point of View**

"C'mon," he said, pulling ahead of me with a smile, "I know a great place we could go."

I felt truly happy. For the first time in a long while, someone was making decisions for me that I liked, and for the first time, I was going to enjoy it. I smiled at him, jogging a bit to catch up.

"So, then," I said, trying to mask my voice with carelessness, "Where are we going?"

"Hmm, interested, are we?" He kept his eyes ahead of him, watching where we were going. "Well, then I guess you'll have to wait."

I grumbled. If there was one thing that I didn't like, it was not knowing something, _especially_ when the colonel knew it.

"Calm down Edward, it's not like it's going to take a while, or anything." He led me to his car and I opened the passenger door. Walking quickly along the front of the car, he opened the door along his side as well and sat next to me.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"What fun would that be?"

"Why does it have to be fun?"

"Well, if you don't want to have fun, I'll drop you off at Central and you can do all my paper work."

"I'm sure it's better then whatever YOU have planned." I crossed my arms across my chest, and then realized how stupid that sounded. Instead of uncrossing my arms, I looked out the window, hoping, for some reason, that doing this would make me right.

I heard him chuckle and he put a hand on my arm. "Some things never change, I guess."

I turned to him and stared at him arm and grinned, remembering the trembling Mustang I had been with last week. "And I guess some things do."

"Sure," he smiled, obviously missing the implication.

The ride to wherever we were going was a silent one. He kept his eyes fixed upon the road, and his hand upon mine. His hands were surprisingly cold for the man who was supposedly the Flame Alchemist. As the car began to slow down and pull to the right, I looked up. We were stopped in front of a small café. I rose an eyebrow. This seemed like a strange place for Roy Mustang to want to go. I turned to him as he pressed down firmly on the brake.

"Here?"

"You got a problem," he pulled the key out and stuck it in his pocket.

"No… it's just…" I turned back and stared out the window.

"Just what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I guess."

"Well," he looked rather puzzled, "Okay, then."

I opened the door and stepped out into the cool air, feeling the chilly wind blow my braid to one side, and letting it lazily fall back into place. I was so intent on studying the area around me, that I hardly noticed Roy walk around the car. He placed his hands on my shoulders, which now felt warm compared to the cool air.

"Why didn't you bring a better jacket?"

"I did…" I turned to the car, which was now locked, "…but I left it in there." I pointed to the car.

"Well, then get it."

I shook my head, "No, that's okay…" I didn't feel like taking anymore time, especially for the sake of a stupid jacket.

He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his warm body and walking towards the door. "Then let's go."

**Okay, the only reason this one is so short is because I _reall_**_y_ **want to do the next part in Roy's point of view. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please try to believe me.**

**---Cho**


	14. Roy POV: 'Sinister'

-1_Ahem. I am updating Sinister. Amazing, eh? Two months almost… yeah, I know. My **raving** fans want me back; not. Okay… let's get this date going!_

_------_

**Roy's Point of View**

_------_

**AS** I led Edward into the small café, I realized what I was doing. I, Roy Mustang, ladies man extraordinaire, was taking a man -- no, scratch that, a **boy --** on a date, a** minor** for Christ sake. But he was so damn adorable… he looked like a girl from above…

…I took a note not to **ever **tell him that. He'd probably slice my head off. Anyway… my arm was around his slim body, his body heat transferring to mine. For some reason, I was always a cold person. I mean… well… I could be hot if I _wanted to_ but it seemed as though my skin was naturally cold. It never seemed to bother anyone. Anyone, that is, except Edward.

"Damn, Mustang, why are you so damn cold?" He squirmed out of my grasp. "I thought you were supposed to be the **Flame** Alchemist. Like, **FIRE.** Damn."

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. I realized as I looked back up, that he had waited until we were seconds from the door to get away from me, causing me to look down at him and grin.

"What the hell is that for," he rose an eyebrow at me, "What, is there something on my shirt?"

"No, Edward." I said his name softly, as if I would break it. He blushed. "Why did you say it like that," I heard him mumble.

I opened the door for him and he pouted, walking into the café. When I saw how many people were in the tiny place, I tensed. _What if someone in my office sees us_, I thought. But, upon remembering Edward's soothing words, and the look on his face when he had worried, _worried for me_, I shook my head. He wanted to be here, what more could I do for him? I had to be a man… even though this didn't seem the best way to do it.

Edward walked to a seat by a window, so I sat casually across from him, masking my slight fear. Apparently, though, not well enough.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Edward, this is what you want, I can do it for you." I smiled, and then added, "Besides, it's not like we'll see anyone we know--"

"Edward!" A gleeful voice cut me off and proved me wrong. I jumped and shrank a bit. Edward looked up slowly and then a smile spread across his face. It wasn't a _wow it's nice to see you again, how about some coffee_ smile, it was a _hmm, my date is better than you_ smile; an _I win_ smile. I felt a little proud and sat up a little bit. "Edward, is that really you?"

The person that was rudely calling my date's name across the café was a cute little redheaded waitress. I was sure I picked a place that Edward had never been to, so how could he possibly know the waitresses? She stepped up to the table, ignoring me and going straight for Edward.

"Edward, how have you been? I swear I haven't seen you in forever! It's been too long and you should have called! Winry told me you were out today, haven't you gotten any of my messages…" she kept going on and on. I was ready to burn her to ash as her voice kept rattling on and on, interrupting what was _supposed _to be me and Edward's date. Who is she, I thought as I shot a look at Edward. Unfortunatley, he wasn't looking at me, so the question _still _remained unanswered. Edward looked just as annoyed with this girl as I was, if not more, because the smile on his face was clearly fake, and his eyes were narrowing. "…so what're you doing here?"

_Thank God_, I thought, _She's finished._

"Oh, I'm here with Roy Mustang, my, er-- my--"

"Date." I cut in, seeing that Edward was strangely, once again, being considerate. The girl whipped around to look at me. Immediately, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God." She said, taking deep breaths between each word. "You're, that guy, Roy Mustang, that I've heard so much about. You're, like, famous, dude! You're the Fire Alchemist and you're, like, a colonel at a real young age, and they were right, you're real sexy! A real hottie." She studied me, "But I didn't know you were gay."

"Bi, actually," Edward and I cut in simultaneously. Our eyes met and I smirked at him, and he mouthed something with an annoyed look on his face. Unfortunately, I had never been an expert at reading lips. I took a look back up at her, and she had a weird look on her face. "Wow, you guys must be, like, real close. Hmm, you got a good one Edward, not as good as _me_," I growled, _Thanks for the insult, kid_, I thought. She looked back over at me. "Hmm, call me if you break up with Edward. My name's Melissa." She winked at me and then walked away, completely forgetting to take our order. As soon as she was out of earshot, Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Hmm, Ex-Girlfriend?" I inquired with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah. She was a lot less talkative when she was with me… a real cutie."

"Why'd you break up with her?" I questioned, wondering why he would do that… surely a girl that cute and energetic was equally as energetic in bed…

"Well," he looked down at the table and became silent.

"Well--what?" I had no idea why he couldn't tell me. Maybe it was a bad breakup or something, maybe--

"Well," he cut my thoughts off, "Well, you came along."

Unknowingly and subconsciously, I gasped. "I was with her," he went on, "but, soon after, since I had gotten Alphonse's body back, I was around Central's HQ more often. In other words, I saw _you_ more. I began to realize that the feelings I had felt a while back were real. You see, Roy," He looked up at me, his eyes kind of shaking, "I've known." Those golden eyes began to shine, watering a little bit. "I've loved you since I first met you! It's just taken too long for me to realize!" A tear ran down his face.

"E-Edward," my voice shook while I tried to keep it still to calm him. "Edward, I'm sorry."

"I love you, Roy." Edward said, as another two tears went running down his face. "I love you more than you could ever know."

This angered me. How could he accuse me of that? "Shut up!" I said, standing up and walking over to him. "How can you say that? Are you saying that I don't love you?"

"N-no…" he looked down, but then looked up, "If you love me so much, then why don't you want to go anywhere with me! If you truly loved me, you could go out with me and not care what other people think? What about me! I have to do it, too! I have to go through each day, just like you. What's the **big fucking deal**?"

"WHAT'S THE BIG FUCKING DEAL!" I was done with this. Public or no, I was going to be upfront with him. "I'll tell you what the **big deal is**. Unlike _you_ Edward, I'm a high up official with a reputation! If I'm caught with another officer, not only will I just lose my position as colonel, which I have worked for since Ishbal, but I'll lose my job. You don't understand that there are bigger things than you going on here!" I glared at him, but he didn't back down either.

"But apparently not bigger than _you_ and your damn ego!" He stood up, but his head was still tilted up at me.

I looked down at him with anger in my eyes, my voice low. "Edward," I said, seeing a bit of fear leak into his eyes, "I would have thought for someone who knew me so well, you'd know. You'd know why I'm doing this." I paused. "It's not for **me**. I _told_ you. I _know_ I did! I told you that I was doing this because I was forced to--" I couldn't say it, it was too horrible to even remember. "--I don't want to have to do that again. I don't want _anyone_ to do that **EVER** again! I don't want someone to force soldiers to kill people we _know_ are our allies. People we _know_ are good people! The people that are leading this country are crazy, and I don't want to see this country go down. But most of all," I added at the end, remembering my newest reason, "most of all, Edward, _you're_ in the military. I know that if you ever get shipped off to war, and it _will happen,_ they'll use you as a human weapon that can kill anything, even people that are good like the Rockbells," I held my breath. "I love you, Edward, and--" What was going on? My face was hot, my eyes were wet, what was happening to me? "--I d-don't want you to d-do anything you'd regret. I don't want you to be the same as me! I don't want you walking the rest of your life thinking that you should have just defied the orders, thinking that your hands are stained." My voice shook and my eyes continued to water, but why? "I want to stop someone from doing that to you because I love you more than anyone. I don't need you to feel horrible, because it's already ruined me."

We remained silent, realizing that everyone in the café was probably staring at us, but right now, that didn't seem important. What seemed important was him. For the first time in my life, something seemed more important than my ambitions. That something was standing in front of me with fearful tears in his eyes, tipping over his lids, soft pink lips curved downwards, so different from the adorable smile I had longed for--what was it? Minutes or days ago?--beautiful soft skin was pink. That something was the Edward Elric that was now headed for my chest, now embracing me. As I felt his hot tears on my shirt, I knew he understood, and I hugged him back. What was going on… these tears running down my face… was I crying? Why was I crying? Was it sadness, sadness from taking so long to realize that this is where my heart truly should lay? Or was it happiness, for finally finding someone to confide in? Someone who, like me, was a total asshole who had no concern for anyone but those closest to them? Was it anger, anger for now questioning going out in public with this beautiful delicate thing that now lay in my arms? I couldn't tell. I had never had so many emotions overwhelming me, it was hard to stand as my head spun. There was one thing I was certain of, that smile needed to reappear on Edward's face.

I took my arms and lifted Edward onto my hips, his tear stained face filled with surprise. He took his arms and wrapped them around my shoulders. "Edward," I said, holding up his curiously heavy weight, "I need to hear you promise." A inquiring look formed on his face. "I need to hear you promise," I repeated, "that you will never leave my side, never betray me, never die on me, never disappear, and never **ever** break my heart." I saw his lips curve into a smile. "If you can promise me that, then I will never stop loving you." Before he could respond, I leaned into his lips and kissed him hard, and he returned soon enough.

I pulled out quickly and he smiled, "I can only promise that," he said, that sinister smile on his face, the one that I remembered falling in love with, "only if you never **ever,** **_ever _**let me fall."

"Only the finest," I said, "For my sinister Edward."

Judging by his curious look, I figured he had no idea what I was talking about. I smiled, and he just forgot it I guess, because he never questioned me about it, but instead smiled back and nodded. "I love you, Roy Mustang."

I guess we finally realized that people were watching us pretty intently when they started applauding. I suppose Edward was right, no one would really ever care about us. As long as they didn't have a controlling position above me in the military, as I wasn't the _most _liked person in the military, then I could be with him. After all, I didn't believe it was possible for me to physically leave that smile. I was bonded to it.

**The End**

_Wow, this chapter ended totally different than I had planned. I hadn't planned on finishing it with this chapter. Thus, the question mark. I will probably add Win and Al's wedding in. This is the end of Roy and Edward Chapter so… yeah. Maybe I'll surprise on you-- don't count on it. I have other stories to work on, so… yeah. I heart all my fans, and now I will work on Match and Seven Problems._

_Mkay, heart u bai!_

_heartheartcho _


End file.
